rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pascal
Pascal is a chameleon, a creature able to change his colors to match his surroundings. He is Rapunzel Corona's best friend and loyal companion Appearance Pascal is a chameleon with green scales and big red eyes. Personality Pascal is a true and loyal friend to Rapunzel. Even though he can't communicate verbally, it is clear that he is one of the driving forces in helping Rapunzel see that she needs to leave the tower. Pascal is constantly cheering her up, rooting her on, and refusing to allow her to take steps backwards. However, even though he cheers her on, he doesn't know much about the outside world either, and despite being just as excited as Rapunzel to experience it, he was originally just as afraid. Since he is a chameleon he can change color, usually to express his mood with his colors. Being Rapunzel's only companion, Pascal has grown very protective of the lost princess, as seen when they first encounter Flynn Rider, as well as Maximus, and most notably seen during the climatic struggle with Mother Gothel in the end. The chameleon doesn't appear to attach well to those who harm Rapunzel in literally any way, showing no remorse for Gothel when she began aging to death, going as far as to tripping her out the tower entrance. Still, Pascal can be highly affectionate to those who seem worthy enough, as seen when Flynn falls for Rapunzel and vice versa, the chameleon showing sympathy and support of the relationship, despite originally seeing Flynn as only a means to seeing the world. This is seen again through the chameleon's newfound friendship with Maximus in Tangled Ever After. Powers and Abilities Since Pascal is a chameleon, he has the ability to change colors. He can used his long tongue in a defensive way (specifically by sticking his slimy tongue on other people to disgust them). Role in the Crossover Pascal’s role in the crossover is the same as his role in the film, although this is only if fans wish to include him. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup seems to enjoy the company of animals, dragons in particular, and would probably get on Pascal's good side. Toothless on the other hand, might have a good relationship with Pascal or end up having a similar relationship as he did with Torch, competitive but still being able to tolerate him. Jack Frost Pascal’s relationship with Jack would be the same as his relationship with Eugene in the film, but he would eventually warm up to him. Pascal would still be a bit overprotective of Rapunzel, especially in AUs where Jack and Rapunzel are together romantically. Merida DunBroch Merida would be indifferent towards the chameleon, while Pascal would just plain not like the Scottish Princess, although they would get along better than Eugene and Jack do with Pascal. There would be times where Merida gets in a small argument or start a small rivalry with the little chameleon. Rapunzel Corona Pascal had been Rapunzel's trusted and loyal friend. He is the one who keeps telling Rapunzel about leaving the tower and the one who is constantly cheering her up, rooting her on, and refusing to allow her to take steps backwards. Being Rapunzel's only companion, he was very protective with her when she first met Flynn Rider. The two are best friends, and would do anything for the other. He served (alongside Maximus) as the ringbearer at her wedding. Category:Tangled Category:Tangled Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Orphans Category:Support Characters